Jarkendar
Dolina Jarkendar nazywana również Zapomnianą Doliną Budowniczych – leżący w północno-wschodniej części Khorinis fragment wyspy w grze, miejsce odkryte przez magów wody, dostępne jedynie w dodatku Noc Kruka do Gothic II. Wiele setek lat temu mieszkała tu pradawna cywilizacja, która wybudowała ogromne miasto na przestrzeni całej doliny. Zostało jednak zniszczone, po czym zniknęło w mrokach czasu. Do odkrycia go przez magów, nikt o nim nie wiedział, a zwykli ludzie sądzili, że znajdują się tu jedynie góry i rozległe pustkowia. Do tej pięknej, od lat nietkniętej ludzką ręką krainy można się dostać jedynie przez portal lub drogą morską, przez ukryty wśród klifów przesmyk. Występują tu nietypowe, niepojawiające się nigdzie indziej, egzotyczne zwierzęta. Dolina dzieli się na kilka lokacji: ruiny centralne, kanion, bagno, równiny i tereny podgórskie. Każda lokacja jest wypełniona wieloma ciekawymi miejscami (ruiny, jaskinie, grobowce), gdzie można znaleźć zarówno cenne skarby, jak i liczne niebezpieczeństwa. Do niedawna w Jarkendarze nie było ludzi, dopiero po wielu latach, przypadkiem, znaleźli tu schronienie piraci. Po upadku bariery, ścigani przez cały świat skazańcy z kolonii karnej, dzięki transportowi ze strony piratów, znaleźli tu schronienie przed zesłaniem do więzienia lub śmiercią. Niestety, od kiedy przybyli tu Kruk, Thorus i reszta bandy, część tę nawiedzają regularne trzęsienia ziemi grożące zatopieniem całej wyspy. Jest to jedyne miejsce w grze, gdzie możemy chodzić w zbroi bandyty bez obawy, że ktokolwiek nas zaatakuje (wyjątkiem jest chata Eremity). Ostatnio zjawili się tu też magowie wody oraz nieliczni członkowie Wodnego Kręgu (Lance, Bezimienny). Przybyli oni do doliny za pomocą portalu. Znajduje się on w okolicach północnych ruin i gęstwin Khorinis. To właśnie tu magowie odkopali wejście i wysłali członków Wodnego Kręgu z misją odnalezienia ornamentu, jedynego przedmiotu zdolnego do otwarcia portalu. Gdy magowie otworzyli portal, jego pierwsze użycie nie było do końca udane. Bezimienny, który wszedł jako pierwszy, został uwięziony w czasoprzestrzeni. Magowie wody, którzy podążyli zaraz za nim, założyli obóz i dokładnie zbadali miasto, a po kilku dniach z portalu wyszedł zdumiony bohater, dla którego ten okres wydawał się jedną chwilą. Ostatnią osobą, która go użyła, był kapitan piratów Greg. Magowie wody Znani już z pierwszej części czarodzieje, którzy wyruszyli tu tropem zapomnianego miasta. Są niezwykle podekscytowani i według Jacka Aligatora: „latają po ruinach jak kot z pęcherzem”. * Saturas – najwyższy z magów. Pragnie poznać historię kultury Budowniczych oraz obronić świątynie Adanosa przed zbezczeszczeniem. * Nefarius – zajmuje się portalem i historią pradawnych. Opowiada o strasznych wydarzeniach jakie miały tu miejsce przed wiekami oraz o upadku miasta. * Riordian – zajmuje się badaniem budynków i okolicznych terenów. Interesują go szczególnie budynki przywódców kast. * Myxir – studiuje język budowniczych oraz inskrypcje dotyczące Strażników Umarłych i duchów. * Merdarion – bada Kamienie teleportacyjne rozproszone po dolinie. Chce je uaktywnić, wykorzystując do tego moc Kamieni Ogniskujących. * Cronos – ma ustalić, jaka siła napędza kamiennych strażników, poza tym można z nim handlować. Niektórzy z magów mogą bohatera czegoś nauczyć. Riordian naucza alchemii i wyszkoli ognika, a Myxir naucza języków Jarkendaru, natomiast, jeśli bohater jest magiem ognia, Saturas nauczy go kolejnych kręgów, a także razem z Merdarionem pomoże zwiększyć manę niezależnie od gildii, do której należy gracz. Jarkendar7.jpg|Bezimienny niedaleko jednego z domów budowniczych Portal_Jarkendar.jpg|Otwarte wejście do portalu Riordian (NK).png|Riordian – jeden z magów wody Piraci Wilki morskie, którzy uznali to miejsce za swój dom i oazę spokoju. Toczą oni wojnę z bandytami, gdyż ci drudzy odmówili im zapłaty za ostatnie dostawy. * Greg – kapitan piratów. Zapewne wielu graczy spotkało go już w Khorinis. Do doliny wraca dopiero po tym, jak Bezimienny wejdzie do jego chaty. Pomaga nam dostać się do obozu bandytów i zleci ich szpiegowanie. * Skip – pirat z okolic miasta. Dostał się do obozu łodzią, przez klify. Obecnie niczym się nie zajmuje, w dodatku bandyci odebrali mu jego grog. * Jack Aligator – pierwszy pirat napotkany na nowym terenie. Można się z nim zabrać na polowanie i tym samym doprowadzi nas do obozu swoich towarzyszy. Chętnie przyłączy się do polowania w kanionie. * Francis – tymczasowy zastępca kapitana. Grzeje ławkę całymi dniami. Po powrocie kapitana musi piłować deski. * Henry – jeden z dowódców grup abordażowych pilnujący wejścia do obozu. Wpuszcza Bezimiennego do środka za opłatą, którą można jednak negocjować. Istnieje możliwość dołączenia do jego grupy. W obozie można natknąć się także na wielu innych piratów posiadających imiona. Wśród nich są też doskonali handlarze i trenerzy. Henry może nauczyć walki bronią białą i kuszą, Jack zaś czegoś o myślistwie. Bandyci Bandyci zjawili się tu z pomocą piratów. Za swoją siedzibę obrali fortecę Wojowników znajdujący się na bagnie. Posiadają własną kopalnię złota, mimo to nie mają najmniejszego zamiaru płacić piratom, z którymi są na wojennej ścieżce. Ważniejszymi bandytami są: * Kruk – wybraniec Beliara i posiadacz Szponu. * Bloodwyn – zastępca Kruka. Dostał od niego kopalnię i niewolników. Bardzo groźny i niebezpieczny człowiek, dobrze pamięta Bezimiennego. * Thorus – (ponownie) strażnik bramy. Przydziela wypłaty członkom obozu. Kojarzy bohatera, ale nie chce go wpuścić do kopalni bez odpowiedniej tabliczki. Po śmierci Kruka zostaje przywódcą obozu. * Esteban – przydziela bandytom czerwone kamienne tablice. Mimo wykonania jego zleceń i zadań nie pozwala bohaterowi na wejście do kopalni, toteż tę sprawę załatwia się z nim nieco inaczej. * Franko – szef myśliwych, pilnujący wejścia do obozu. Nie pozwala nam wejść do środka i wykorzystuje Bezimiennego do brudnej roboty, a później go oszukuje. Ginie z ręki bohatera. * Fisk – handlarz z obozu bandytów. U niego można znaleźć najlepsze towary po najlepszych cenach. Nienawidzi Estebana, który rujnuje mu interes, więc zleca jego zabójstwo. Bezimienny spotyka tu wielu bandytów, którzy pomogą zwiększyć zdolności. Można się tu też nauczyć umiejętności wydobywania złota, która pomaga szybko się wzbogacić. Postacie neutralne Dolina jest praktycznie wymarła, jedyna postać, jaka w niej mieszka to Eremita, który wybrał się tu z piratami. Główny bohater pomaga mu, wręczając biedakowi ubranie, za które odwdzięcza się, oddając Bezimiennemu swoje kamienne tablice. Może on nauczyć bohatera I lub II poziomu języka budowniczych. Jest jedną z dwóch osób (drugą jest Lance) w całej tej lokacji, która zaatakuje, jeżeli Bezimienny będzie ubrany w strój bandyty. Ważne postacie historyczne * Quarhodron – przywódca Kasty Wojowników oraz generał wojsk Jarkendaru. Dzierżył potężny artefakt – Szpon Beliara, jednak nie dał się opętać mieczowi. Zginął tuż przed upadkiem miasta. Jego ducha można spotkać w grobowcu na zachodzie. Pomaga nam dostać się do świątyni. * Khardimon '– najwyższy z kasty kapłanów. Zginął w tych samych okolicznościach co przywódca wojowników. Po latach jego grób został rozkopany i zbezczeszczony przez Kruka. Nie można spotkać jego ducha. * 'Rademes – syn Quarhodrona, jego następca oraz człowiek odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie miasta. Jego wola okazała się zbyt słaba i przez niego Jarkendar upadł. Duch Rademesa jest uwięziony w świątyni Adanosa. * Wielki Uczony '– przywódca tejże kasty, niestety nie pozostawił swojego imienia. Był jednym z nielicznych, którzy przeżyli upadek miasta i zdołał utrwalić jego historię w bibliotece, na kamiennych pulpitach. Bestiariusz Na tym obszarze występują dziwne, nikomu nieznane lub dawno wymarłe zwierzęta. Niektóre z potworów tu występujących zostały wyparte z innych rejonów przez silniejsze bestie. Spotykane tu również zębacze, trolle czy pełzacze, są jedynymi z bestii, które na tym terenie są stworzeniami podstawowymi. * Polny pełzacz – egzotyczna odmiana pełzacza występującą tylko tutaj. Wygląda jak gigantyczny liść (modliszka), idealnie wtapiając się w zielone tereny, na których grasuje. * Bagienny golem – jedna z odmian golema. Te stwory podporządkowane są ziemi i wodzie, stworzone z błota i bagiennych gnijących roślin. Są wyjątkowo wytrzymałe i silne. * Bagienny truteń – wielki latający owad, który po zabiciu eksploduje chmurą trującego gazu, więc lepiej jest zabijać je z dystansu. Podobnie jak krwiopijcy lata szybko i może błyskawicznie zmienić trajektorię lotu. * Brzytwiak – słabsza odmiana brzytw, wytępionych jeszcze w kolonii karnej. Znalazły schronienie w Jarkendarze, w kanionie i stały się istnym zagrożeniem dla przebywających nieopodal piratów. * Krwawy ogar – słynie z opinii najszybszego zwierzęcia świata. Niegdyś całe stada przemierzały południe Górniczej Doliny, teraz stały się rzadsze od swoich krewnych – cieniostworów. * Preriowy ścierwojad – stepowa odmiana ścierwojada. Jest większy, silniejszy, ma inne ubarwienie i wydaje imponujące odgłosy. Niestety nawet w Jarkendarze występują jedynie nieliczne sztuki. *'Szczury – są podzielone na kilka odmian. Zwykłe, pustynne i bagienne. Każdy występuje na upodobanym sobie obszarze. Nie są żadnym większym zagrożeniem dla ludzi i zwykle wolą unikać istot większych od siebie. * Kamienny strażnik – magiczne posągi, stojące w bezruchu, atakujące, jeżeli się zbliżysz. Spotkać je można w ruinach, gdzie sprawują rolę obrońców stworzonych w celu bronienia prastarych budowli. Preriowy_scierwojad_Jarkendar.jpg|Preriowy ścierwojad Mapa Jarkendaru.png|Mapa doliny budowniczych Lokacje Cała dolina jest naprawdę ogromna. Jest tu wiele lokacji i miejsc, które albo warto, albo trzeba odwiedzić. Są to: obozy frakcji, ruiny posiadłości i grobowce Budowniczych oraz okoliczne tereny: obszar podgórski wraz z niziną i wielka grota łącząca dwie ostatnie większe lokacje – kanion oraz bagna. Ruiny centralne Centrum miasta, w którym wybudowane są wielkie świątynie i piramidy. To właśnie tutaj magowie wody rozbili obóz. Wokoło leżą ruiny domów zwykłych mieszkańców. Na środku znajdują się od dawna wygasłe kamienie teleportacyjne, które kiedyś umożliwiały szybką i bezpieczną podróż. W świątyni głównej mieści się portal, prowadzący z powrotem do Khorinis. Tutaj kręcą się magowie, a pośród ruin znajduje się wiele skarbów oraz strzegące je potwory. Dominują tu przede wszystkim polne pełzacze i jaszczury. Piaszczyste i sucho-trawiaste warunki nie sprzyjają wzrostowi roślin, ale znajdą się tu zioła, rosnące wokół wielkich palm. Czarodzieje są regularnie atakowani przez bestie z okolicznych bagien, które uniemożliwiają spokojną pracę. Na obrzeżach można znaleźć pirata Jacka Aligatora i ciało Williama. Obóz piratów Siedziba piratów, którzy osiedlili się na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Postawili niewiele chat, lecz każdy z nich ma gdzie mieszkać. Obóz jest otoczony niewielką, drewnianą palisadą, mającą na celu powstrzymywać ataki bandytów. Piraci mają też kłopoty z pobliskimi plażami (zamieszkują tam ogniste jaszczury i cieniostwory), kanionem pełnym potworów oraz z grupką zbirów, która szpieguje obóz z okolicznej wieży. Obóz bandytów Obozowisko leży na wschodnim krańcu doliny, między ruinami świątyni Adanosa (budynek kasty wojowników), na bagnie. Przed obozem znajduję się siedziba myśliwych, ich szefem jest Franko (do niedawna Fletcher). W obozie powstała kuźnia, a nawet karczma, pracują tam różni handlarze. Na głównym dziedzińcu, przed świątynią, znajduje się jeden z pięciu kamieni teleportacyjnych. Tuż obok mieści się wejście do niedawno odkrytej przez bandytów kopalni złota (która jest własnością Bloodwyna), a w niej grobowiec Khardimona. To właśnie w tym celu Kruk zlecił porywanie mieszkańców – by rozkopali grób i umożliwili Krukowi rozmowę z kapłanem. Wybraniec Beliara po rozmowie już więcej nie pojawiał się w kopalni, niewolników zaś oddał swojemu zastępcy. Bagno Mokradła są pozostałością po zalaniu Jarkendaru przez gniew Adanosa. To jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc. Poza bagiennymi golemami, bagiennymi trutniami, bagiennymi szczurami i czarnymi goblinami, można się tu natknąć potwory niewystępujące nigdzie indziej w tej części wyspy, takie jak krwiopijcy lub błotne węże. W IV rozdziale znajdują się tu zombie odziane w zardzewiałe Pancerze Kruka; leżą one w zaroślach i ruszają do ataku, jeśli zbliży się do nich żywa istota. Na południu mieści się dawna siedziba Uzdrowicieli. Po przeciwnej stronie znajduje się wielka grota, łącząca bagna z kanionem. To bardzo wilgotny teren jest tu ciemno i trudno się poruszać, z powodu błotnistego podłoża. To idealne warunki dla bagiennego ziela, a także innych gatunków roślin i grzybów. Wodospady w kotlinie (by Jao98).png|Wodospady i jezioro w kotlinie Bagna Jarkendar.jpg|Wschodnie bagno Kanion W kanionie panuje wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie suchy i gorący klimat oraz można natknąć się na niebezpieczne, pustynne stworzenia. Mieści się tu także kilka kopalni, jednak opuszczonych przez ludzi i zamieszkałych (jak każde jaskinie) przez pełzacze. Mimo upalnego klimatu zachowały się tu dwa oczka wodne, przy których rośnie kilka ziół, natomiast w głębi kanionu rosną typowo stepowe rośliny, jak kaktusy czy suche trawy. W cieniu skał lub w jaskiniach można się natknąć na zioła uzdrawiające czy jagody. W tym nieprzyjaznym klimacie żyją głównie drapieżniki – brzytwiaki, ogary czy kąsacze. Od czwartego rozdziału można tu spotkać także cztery trolle, a w miejscach, gdzie żyły brzytwiaki osiedliły się smocze zębacze. Prawdziwą atrakcją jest biblioteka Uczonych wykuta w ścianie skalnej. Oprócz skarbów kręcą się tu nawet demony i inne plugastwa. W kanionie jest też obozowisko orków, jedyne większe na tym obszarze. Tereny podgórskie i równiny Te okolice są wyjątkowo dzikim oraz niezwykłym miejscem. Mimo gór i rozległych równin mieszczą się tu różnorakie gęstwiny, kręte ścieżki i kotliny oraz niemal niemające końca przepaście. Szczególnie interesujące są dwa domostwa Budowniczych – Strażników Umarłych i Kapłanów. W ich ruinach i innych tajemniczych miejscach kryje się wiele niebezpieczeństw, nie tylko ze strony zębaczy, które można tu spotkać na każdym kroku, ale i z powodu ułożenia terenu. Kręcą się tu też orkowie (małe grupki) i polne pełzacze, a we wspomnianych wcześniej budynkach można natrafić na ożywieńców. Roślinność jest niezwykle urozmaicona – różne zioła, niebieskie bzy, jagody i ciemne grzyby. Na jednym z płaskowyżów wybudowana jest drewniana chata, gdzie mieszka myśliwy Eremita, wokół zaś jest pełno niszczejących mostów. Za domem samotnika mieści się jaskinia, w której wybudowana jest kaplica Beliara, natomiast w pobliżu siedziby Strażników Umarłych można odnaleźć jedyny egzemplarz magicznego łuku. Grobowiec Quarhodrona Niedługo przed ostatecznym upadkiem Jarkendaru, pochowano tu wojownika Quarhodrona. Grobowiec znajduje się w małej kotlince, na północno-zachodnim wzniesieniu. Został obrany za siedzibę przez najniebezpieczniejsze bestie, takie jak trolle czy lubiące wysokości harpie. Wejście jest uszkodzone, a w środku, poza trumną wodza Jarkendaru, znajdują się groby innych wielkich ludzi (możliwe, że wojowników). Bezimienny może tu znaleźć najlepszą broń dystansową w dodatku – magiczną kuszę. Wielka grota Wielka jaskinia, łącząca kanion z bagnem. Od pozostałych jaskiń odróżnia ją ogromny rozmiar. Prezentuje się o wiele okazalej niż inne podziemne miejsca. Grota skąpana jest w blasku słońca prześwitującego przez otwory w sklepieniu. Dziwnym i pięknym zjawiskiem są kamienie krystaliczne, odbijające blask słońca i oświetlające całą pieczarę. Znajduje się tu jedynie roślinność typowa dla jaskiń (grzyby, zębate ziela) oraz wiszące pnącza. Ze zwierząt spotka się tu jak zwykle: kolonie pełzaczy i pochowane w norach pustynne szczury. Kanion w Jarkendarze.png|Kanion znajdujący się niedaleko obozu piratów Jaskinia_Jarkendar.jpg|Jaskinia skąpana w świetle słońca Kaminna tabliczka.jpg|Kamienna tabliczka Kultura pradawnych Mieszkańcy Jarkendaru byli niezwykle rozwiniętą cywilizacją. Cechowało ich niezwykłe zamiłowanie do sztuki. Świadczą o tym liczne malowidła i freski zdobiące ściany większości budowli oraz płaskorzeźby, którymi pokryte są kamienne kolumny. Częstym widokiem były kamienne posągi z wyrytymi na nich tekstami. Budynki wyglądem przypominały piramidy schodkowe budowane przez Majów i Azteków, a większość świątynnych ścian zdobiły pisma, przypominające klinowe, niezrozumiałe dla ludzi niezwiązanych z Budowniczymi. Perełką wśród budowli jest wielka biblioteka wykuta w ścianie skalnej, podtrzymywana przez potężne kolumny. Mimo istniejących pergaminów Pradawni woleli kamienne tabliczki, które nie ulegały spaleniu, zamoczeniu, podarciu czy zniszczeniu z czasem. Kamienne tabliczki Spisywane na nich były zapiski dotyczące budowli, historii lub życia codziennego. Na większości kamiennych tabliczek zapisane były inkantacje umożliwiające samodoskonalenie się czytającego. Jednak największymi skarbami były kolorowe relikty oraz najstarsze z tabliczek dotyczące Quarhodrona i Khardimona. Na wielkich kamiennych pulpitach także zapisywano wiele informacji, zwłaszcza historycznych. Zastępowały one dzisiejsze platformy z książkami. Religia Od magów wody bohater dowiaduje się, że Budowniczowie byli wyznawcami Adanosa, chociaż według modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice wierzyli oni w dawno zapomniane bóstwo, którego imię poznajemy od Pradawnego Sheer'Ghara. Zwraca się do nas słowami: „Niech Fenix ma cię w opiece”, po czym zapomina o czym mówił. Kasty thumb|Budynek na bagnie – dom kasty uzdrowicieli.Można wymienić pięć kast, a wszystkie pełniły bardzo ważną funkcję dla miasta. Każdy z ich przywódców, którzy rządzili miastem, miał osobną siedzibę, a inni członkowie mieszkali pośród zwykłych ludzi, lub w domostwach, nieopodal głównego budynku swej gildii. Raz na jakiś czas, zwoływana była rada, w której brali udział tylko przywódcy. Zebranie zwoływane było w celu np.: wybrania nowego lidera danej kasty. * Uczeni – byli najmądrzejszymi wśród mieszkańców doliny. Spisywali historię i ważne wydarzenia związane z miastem. Mieli decydujący głos w radzie. Ich posiadłością jest biblioteka, której część jest niedostępna dla bohatera, dopóki nie odbierze on klucza posiadanego przez wodza orków. Ponoć Uczeni byli ostatnimi z żyjących po upadku Jarkendaru. * Kapłani – duchowi wśród ludzi (jak dzisiejsi magowie). Głosili słowa Adanosa i zajmowali się zaspokajaniem duchowych potrzeb obywateli. Najwyższym z nich był Khardimon. Po zamknięciu Rademesa w świątyni podsycali oni nadzieję na odbudowę miasta. * Wojownicy – bronili miasta przed atakami. Ich siedzibą był teraźniejszy obóz bandytów, gdzie przebywała cała armia. Ich przywódcą był Quarhodron, a kiedy jego miejsce zajął Rademes, życie Budowniczych diametralnie się zmieniło. To on był odpowiedzialny za zło, jakie spadło na ludność i pogrążenie miasta w morskich odmętach. * Strażnicy Umarłych – strzegli mądrości zmarłych przodków. Przywoływali duchy swych bliskich i prosili ich o radę i pomoc. Zostali oni wymordowani przez kastę wojowników bądź zaginęli. * Uzdrowiciele – leczyli i zwalczali choroby oraz dolegliwości. Zajmowali się także rannymi wojownikami podczas wojen. Nie zdołali jednak pomóc, gdy na ulicach miasta szalały hordy, więc odeszli, zamykając za sobą portal. Język budowniczych Lud Jarkendaru nie posługiwał się językiem, którym posługują się dzisiejsi ludzie. Jedynie magowie wody nauczyli się i opanowali tę mowę. Myxir studiujący tę dziedzinę nauki może nauczyć bohatera trzech odłamów, z jakich się składał: język farmerów – używany przez prostych ludzi, zwykle o sprawach codziennych np. żywności, pracy czy miłości; wojowników – mowa głównie o broni, bitwach i innych sprawach związanych z wojną; i kapłanów – opowiadał o bogach i głosił ich słowa. Oto inne przykłady: * Bengla anthani, osiri? – Dlaczego zakłócasz mój spokój, Strażniku? (słowa Quarhodrona) * Chanima en kanda Adanos. – Mój duch był uwięziony przez całą wieczność. (słowa Rademesa) * Ighoriat Thorul. – przyzywam cię Quarhodronie (przywołanie wodza kasty wojowników) * Khardimon fatagn schatar fatagn Beliar. – (przywołanie Khardimona przez Kruka) * Jhehedra Akhantar – słowa-klucz do świątyni Adanosa. Od Eremity możemy się tez dowiedzieć, że niektóre litery mają inne znaczenie, niż by się zdawało. Są to np. G=O, T=H, I=C. Historia Miasto Jarkendar przeżywało właśnie dni swego świtu i potęgi. Quarhodron, jeden z przywódców miasta, powrócił z kolejnej zwycięskiej bitwy. W czasie kampanii zdobył potężny artefakt – Szpon Beliara. Mimo iż miecz miał własną duszę, silna wola wojownika poradziła sobie z wielokrotnymi próbami opętania podejmowanymi przez tę broń. Podporządkowując sobie miecz, stał się jego panem i z dumą prowadził armię miasta na kolejne wojny, których zwycięstwo gwarantował Szpon. Podczas długich lat swego przywództwa nad kastą wojowników, Quarhodron osiągnął podeszły wiek, który uniemożliwiał mu dowództwo nad armią Jarkendaru. Kapłani, mogący wydać wojownikom rozkazy, domagali się, by dowódca zrzekł się tytułu generała i oddał miecz. Zwołano radę pięciu… Jednakże wojownicy sprzeciwili się woli kapłanów, ponieważ oznaczałoby to zmniejszenie ich pozycji w społeczeństwie i podporządkowanie się innym kastom. Podczas buntu na swego wodza wybrali, bez wiedzy innych kast, Rademesa – syna Quarhodrona. Dawny generał nie miał nic przeciwko, ponieważ darzył miłością i zaufaniem swego potomka. Wręczył mu Szpon Beliara w nadziei, że artefakt pomoże jego synowi dowodzić armią równie dobrze, jak on. W ten sposób Rademes zyskał tytuł generała wojsk Jarkendaru i stał się przywódcą kasty wojowników. Jednak wola Rademesa była bardzo słaba i miecz zapanował nad młodym wojownikiem. Kontrolowany przez złą siłę Szponu, doprowadził do wybuchu wojny domowej. Sprowadził na ludność wielkie okrucieństwo, śmierć i cierpienie. Nawet ogromna pomoc uzdrowicieli, którzy próbowali leczyć rannych, nie dawała sobie rady z gniewem, jaki wyzwolił Rademes. Jarkendar mogła uratować tylko mądrość i rada przodków. Wojownik był jednak szybszy. Rozkazał zabić (lub wygnać) Strażników Umarłych, by ci nie mogli poprosić o pomoc dawnych władców. W ten sposób zgasła ostatnia nadzieja w ocaleniu miasta. Czterech, pozostałych przy życiu przywódców kast podjęło smutną decyzję o poddaniu miasta. W obliczu szalejącej na ulicach wojny – mordom, gwałtom i podpaleniom, uzdrowiciele wyruszyli z misją odcięcia tej krainy od reszty wyspy i zapieczętowania portalu na zawsze. Zamknęli portal od zewnątrz i zniszczyli ornament – klucz do bramy. Byli jedynymi, którzy wydostali się z miasta żywi. Biblioteka uczonych.png|Biblioteka – miejsce ostatniego spotkania rady Khardimon.jpg|Grobowiec Khardimona W tym samym czasie, w dolinie Quarhodron, najwyższy kapłan Khardimon oraz anonimowy przywódca kasty uczonych, zebrali się w bibliotece i obmyślali jak zaradzić chaosowi panującemu w krainie. Dwóch pierwszych, postanowiło zjednoczyć resztki armii, które nie podążyły za Rademesem, ale pozostały w służbie pozostałych kast, aby zaatakować opętanego wojownika, lecz uczony, mając decydujące prawo głosu, anulował decyzje pozostałej dwójki. Dobrze znał moc miecza, postanowił więc pokonać wroga za pomocą podstępu. Akceptując tę decyzję, Quarhodron udał się do świątyni Adanosa, skąd wysłał wiadomość dla swego syna. Rademes, zaślepiony nienawiścią do swego ojca, którą potęgował Szpon, w furii przybył do świątyni, by go zabić. Jednak Rademes, za późno zorientował się, że wpadł w pułapkę. Ostatnia brama zamknęła się przed nim, a towarzyszące jej uderzenie młota, zamknęło naiwnego wojownika na wieki w świątyni. W celu zabezpieczenia Rademesa oraz miecza przed próbami uwolnienia, Quarhodron, Khardimon i Uczony wybudowali pułapki, a tajemnice ich obejścia, spisano na kolorowych reliktach. Następnie były dowódca i najwyższy kapłan, odprawili rytuał, pieczętując świątynie. Obaj ponieśli śmierć w jego trakcie, lecz zabarykadowali wejście, a tajemnicę jego otwarcia zabrali ze sobą do grobu. Ciało Khardimona pochowano w domu wojowników, natomiast Quarhodron został przeniesiony za południowy-zachód. Wojna miała zostać ostatecznie zażegnana. Jednak walki na ulicach, nie miały końca. Mieszkańcy nadal mordowali się wzajemnie. Szpon, mimo iż zamknięty na wieki, dalej potęgował gniew swoją potężną aurą. Adanos nie potrafiąc znieść cierpienia, w swym gniewie podniósł morze i zesłał na dolinę ogromną falę, która zalewając krainę, zmyła opętanych i położyła kres szaleństwu. Jedynie nielicznym udało się przeżyć, w tym Uczonemu, który spisał te straszne wydarzenia w swojej posiadłości na północy. Ocaleni jednak nie byli w stanie odbudować zniszczonego miasta i z czasem Jarkendar wymarł doszczętnie. Po jakimś czasie tę krainę opanowały ponownie zwierzęta. Tak oto upadło miasto Jarkendar i wymarła potężna cywilizacja Budowniczych, którzy odeszli w zapomnienie i zniknęli w mrokach dziejów. Ciekawostki * Na przestrzeni całego Jarkendaru zakopane są skarby Grega. Mapa z ich lokalizacją znajduje się w jego chacie. * Możliwe, że Uzdrowiciele wędrowali jeszcze po okolicach Khorinis. Świadczyć o tym mogą kamienne tabliczki, rozsiane po całej wyspie. * Na szczycie biblioteki znajduje się wrak samochodu. * Na bagnie, niedaleko kamienia teleportacyjnego, występują dwie drabiny – jedyne w grze. * W całym Jarkendarze nie ma ani jednej kapliczki Innosa, jednak znaleźć można trzy posągi Beliara. * Tuż przed akcją Gothic 3, orkowie zajęli tę część wyspy. * W trzeciej części CD-Projekt popełnił błąd. Podczas rozmowy z Thorusem czy Miltenem, pojawia się słowo Jarkendar, jednak ci dwaj wymawiają je jako dżarkendar. * Pismo Budowniczych wzorowane było na starożytnym piśmie klinowym. * Jeśli Bezimienny postanowi uczyć się języka budowniczych u Eremity, to będzie on tłumaczył mu w ten sposób: "Trzeba zamienić G na O, T na H, I na C". Z tych liter powstanie wyraz GOTHIC. * Budowle w Jarkendarze są oparte na budowlach Majów lub Azteków. Sam motyw zatopienia miasta jest inspirowany historią Atlantydy. Nagła zagłada cywilizacji Budowniczych i wyniszczająca wojna domowa przypomina wydarzenia, które spotkały kulturę Majów. * Przed portalem do Jarkendaru (Po stronie znanej części wyspy) na ścianie znajduje się inskrypcja wykonana runami Futhark oraz jedna wykonana runami na tablicy przy portalu do Jarkendaru. Z odczytania inskrypcji powstają niemieckie słowa: UND AM ANFANG SOWIE AM ENDE WART DAS LICHT DU DER DU DIESE ZEILEN LIEST SEI GEWARNT VOR DEN MCHTEN DER DUNKELHEIT AUF DER ANDEREN SEITE DES' 'BRUNNENS FOLGE DEINEM WISSEN UND DEN WORTEN DES LICHTS UM DAS GRAUEN DER ZEITALTER ZU BEENDEN. * W dodatku do Arcanii pt. Upadek Setarif można się dowiedzieć, że Ethorn I brał udział w bitwie o Jarkendar. Możliwe jest też, że wtedy Quarhodron znalazł Szpon Beliara i obronił miasto, o czym wsponina Nefarius. * W modyfikacji Returning, Vatras po zakończonym rytuale naprawienia Oka Innosa każe nam pójść do Jarkendaru po raport od magów wody, ci zaś powiadamiają Bezimiennego, że dolinę odkryli orkowie i rozleźli się po całym skrawku wyspy. Rozpoczęła się rzeź Jarkendaru. * Jednym z dowodów, że powódź nawiedziła Jarkendar, jest dosyć płytkie morze, dzięki któremu można się domyślić, że Dolina Budowniczych była dosyć sporą krainą. * Niedaleko obozu piratów można zobaczyć zatopiony posąg paladyna. Prawdopodobnie mogła tam być świątynia. Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Miejsca na wyspie Khorinis Kategoria:Wymagające lepszej grafiki